projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Avalon Prefecture
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:AvalonFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:AvalonBorders.png}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nicknames': The Land of Beaches |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital (and largest city) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Avalon City |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English Dutch Chinese Japanese |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|72.7% European 22.3% Asian 2.9% Native Marianan 2.2% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Religion | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|44.9% Christianity 41.2% No Religion 5.2% Buddhism 4.4% Shinto 4.4% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Avalonian |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Mike Fletcher (LPE) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Lieutenant-Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Morton Hobaugh (LPE) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Sonia Dechling (LPE) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Speaker | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Cody Romero (LPE) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Prefectural Assembly |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal representation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Parliamentary delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *3 LPE |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Established | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|15 April 2005 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|3,400 km² (16th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2018) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|622,108 (15th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|183.0/km² (7th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2017–18) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$42.645 billion (11th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$68,549 (1st) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|EST (UTC+9) EDT (UTC+10) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|TBA |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|AV |} Avalon Prefecture (/ˈævəlɒn/, abbreviated as AV) is a prefecture in northwestern Enderron. Its only land border is with Flinders Prefecture to the east. Avalon is the smallest and newest prefecture in Enderron, established in 2005. Its capital and only major city is Avalon City, which is connected to Flinders City, the capital of Flinders Prefecture, by the Mackenzie Bridge. Avalon is highly affluent, urbanised and centralised, with more than three quarters of Avalonians living in Avalon City, and a large portion of the remaining residents living in Shinyama, the next largest urban area. Occupying the narrow Avalon Peninsula in far northwestern Enderron, Avalon is the smallest non-metropolitan prefecture, covering only 3,400 sq km or 5.67 percent of Enderron's land area. Driving north from Avalon City to the Flinders border only takes about 2 hours. It is the geographically narrowest prefecture, being only 25 km wide on average and 55 km at its widest point. With a population of 622,108, Avalon ranks 15th in Enderron in terms of population, but 7th in population density owing to its small size. Avalon is regarded as Enderron's wealthiest prefecture, leading the country in per capita GDP, median household income, property prices and education levels. It is regarded as an electoral stronghold for the Liberal Party of Enderron. The prefecture is known for its pristine waterways and beaches, tropical resorts, well-developed public transport, and a stable economy dominated by the tourism and service industries. Avalon was upgraded from county to prefecture status on 15 April 2005, after a successful referendum on secession from Flinders was held in 2004. History TBA Government Avalon has a semi-presidential political system, with the Governor of Avalon Prefecture (currently Mike Fletcher of the Liberal Party of Enderron) as the head of state, and the Premier of Avalon Prefecture (currently Sonia Dechling of the Liberal Party of Enderron) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 35-member Avalon Prefectural Assembly, with elections held every four years, using full preferential voting. Federal representation Avalon elects 3 Members of Parliament to the Enderronian Parliament. } | Harrison | 2006– |- | Donna Pasquariello | | Lyons | 1998– |- | Tom Wellington | | Mackenzie | 2016– |} Political culture Avalon is known for its liberal conservatism. The three Avalonian seats in the Enderronian Parliament have never voted for a left-leaning party since their creation.